


Blooms in the Dark

by VenomQuill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowerfellswap, Flowertale - Freeform, Gen, fellswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: The Underground's hope is starting to come back. With Asgore leaving to ruins to resume being king and Chara being adopted into the Dreemurr household, changes are being made. However, through the turbulence of the kingdom with Asgore sewing the kingdom back together and spreading word of peace between humans monsters, and not all monsters being so quick to be persuaded, Chara seeks a way to escape it. After all, many of the same monsters Chara had grown to love had begun their relationship with lethal magic.Death was a hard thing to forget, especially when reminders in the shape of blooming buttercups pepper her body.





	Blooms in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: ["Blooms in the Dark"](http://fav.me/dcwbpw5)

Water swirled over the rocks and swayed the reeds and crystal blue flowers blooming in the marsh. Darkness, interrupted by glowing moss, flowers, and crystals, kept the heavy marsh cool and muted. Sitting beside a river that quickly turned into a waterfall was a young teenager. Her reddish-brown hair fell over her red and yellow banded shirt and over her scarlet eyes. A golden flower between her eye and ear popped out of her hair.

_Swiiisih, shwooosh, shish, shwiiiish, shwosh._

The girl cocked her head so that she could see the monster approaching her. The floppy-eared kid her size and age hopped out of the water and sat beside her. He grinned, baring sharp fangs. “Hey, Buttercup! What are you doing here?”

“Staring into the abyss and contemplating my existence. You?”

“You do that too much.” He set his hands behind him and looked up. “Besides, the ceiling’s prettier.”

Chara turned her gaze up. Some crystals glimmered in the ceiling, but they weren’t nearly as numerous as in the wishing room or the cavern overlooking the Kingdom. “What do you mean?”

Asriel grinned, his eyes far from on the ceiling. Strands of hair fell from her face as gravity tugged them down. Her wide scarlet eyes glinted in the faint blue light, turning them a muted violet blooming with undertones of red and streaked with flecks of lilac. “Because when you look up, I can see your face.”

Chara’s head snapped down and she looked at him with eyes round in astonishment. “What? I… shut up, Fluffy-buns!” She scoffed and looked away. She played her hair a bit, vainly trying to hide the golden flower beneath her messy mane. A few more of the poisonous blooms peeked out from under her sleeve. “You just say that because the only person in your family with actual hair is your dad.”

Asriel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.” He chuckled and looked down at the waterfall she was studying. “It’s still pretty.”

“It’s a failure,” Chara stated bluntly. “I’m a failure. It’s just better not to be reminded of it.”

“Since when is–”

“You wouldn’t know,” Chara cut him off. _No one would know._ “Whenever a monster defeated me, one of these stupid flowers would grow. Asgore said himself. They’re buttercups. They’re _poisonous._ ” She raised her arm and tugged the sleeve down to her elbow. Scars like cracks ran down her forearm. Tiny vines peeked out and flowers blossomed. “Their finishing blows are like seeds for the next flower.” She looked over her belly, where a scar ran from her hip past her belly button to her ribs. Dr. Alphys’ ax never left a pretty mark. Flowers bloomed along the gash. She let go of her shirt and shook her sleeve so that it fell to her wrist again.

Asriel cocked his head. He brushed his fingers past the flower on her head, just past her ear. “How did you get that one?”

“When I first fell, it just… appeared. I guess I hit my head on the way down.” _Not a complete lie. When she fell, she hit her head on one of the toys, after all. Had she really died?_

“…well, you’re pretty strong.” Asriel let go and set his hands back. “Pssh. No one could defeat you. I mean, if you could challenge my _mom_ , you could do anything.”

Chara smiled a little. “Yeah. I guess so.” _I wonder what a fall would cause. Where would a flower grow, then?_ “By the way, what brought you here?”

“Pssh. I wanted time to spend with the least boring person in the Underground,” Asriel huffed. “Obviously. Everyone’s so _boring._ …hey! Wanna go bother Napstaton until he fires a laser at us?”

Chara hummed. “Bother Napstaton, huh?” She inadvertently brushed her fingers against her chest, where a buttercup bloomed from a burn scar. “Eh, sure.”

“Haha!” Asriel scrambled to his feet and darted away. “Last one to Hotland is a baked potato!”

Chara narrowed her eyes and grinned. She got up and yelled, “First one there loses their soul!” She plucked her knife from her pocket and held it up like a microphone. She muttered gibberish in a flat, quick tone.

Asriel jogged to a stop. “Wait, what? No!”

Chara cackled and, as he stopped, raced past him. “Sucker!”

“No fair!” he yelled and continued his run.

“Life’s not fair!”

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, it's really taken me this long to make a Flowertale fanfic? And of course it's about Fellswap Chara, why not?
> 
> Honestly, this is just another "one hour from thought to post" mini-fic. In my version of Fellswap (which is basically Fellswap that's more parralel to "Where the Flowers Grow"), Asriel's nickname for her is Buttercup. I'm listening to [this](https://youtu.be/n9w472VEqvk). I'm pretty surprised I didn't write hard angst. Maybe it's because I'm in a good mood?
> 
> Also, the wiki says that flowers bloom on monsters, too, but they are different depending on the monsters. My only knowledge of Flowertale came from "Overgrowth," a pretty frickin' sweet Flowerfell fanfic. So, I chose buttercups for Chara.


End file.
